The Unexpected Maid
by A Simple Misanthropist
Summary: Sometimes life leads you down an unexpected path, some people try to avoid it and others seek it. Lightning Farron inadvertently stumbles upon a new job to serve young master Hope Estheim with her former boss Jihl Nabaat. Lightning couldn't avoid this this opportunity, she needed the money to keep her sister happy, after all she lived to keep her sister satisfied. Hope/Jihl/Light
1. The Unexpected

A/N: I haven't done this in a long time but coming back to typing just feels so right…well here goes an idea.

I don't own Final Fantasy XIII in any way, shape, or form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Thump. Thump. Thump…_

That's all Lightning could hear. The beating of her pounding heart was all she could hear as she waited on a street corner. Raindrops fell lightly from the sky getting her clothing wet, but she didn't care. All she could think about was her younger sister Serah's wedding to that buffoon Snow Villiers, there was a slight problem though. The first is Lightning's great dislike for snow and the lack of funds for the wedding of Serah's dreams. The lack of funds was a direct cause of Lightning and Snow's dependence on Serah's teacher salary.

Snow ran a small private investigator's office with a group of childhood friends. Snow and friends had named their business "NORA" in honor of their childhood gang. Snow was known for being a jovial man standing at an impressive 6'7" with blond hair covered by a black bandana. He usually wore loose fitting clothing and a beige trench coat that intimidated most people who came across him, but if someone took the time to befriend the friendly giant then they would have a great friend. The reason Snow depended on Serah's income was because his business started to hit a dry spell.

Lightning's dependence on Serah made her feel terrible, and with Serah's wedding drawing nearer Lightning felt it was her responsibility to pay for it. Ever since her their parents' untimely death she was and still is responsible for young Serah. Lightning had enlisted for the military as soon as she could to make sure that food was available for young Serah. She made sure to join the Guardian Corps make sure she was always stationed near her sister. It tough working at such a young age but she did what she had to do, Lightning always did. She dropped out of school, trained to exhaustion, and always made sure that Serah was comfortable. Lightning liked to jokingly think of Serah as her first child rather than her sister, but she would never admit that to anyone.

Anyways, Lightning was in the Guardian Corps but was discharged with an Other Than Honorable reasoning. She had a problem with the civilian court and was thusly discharged and could never be reenlist into the military. This happened months ago and Serah had welcomed Lightning into her shared apartment with Snow with open arms. Snow was ecstatic to be living with his "Sis" but Lightning was less than enthused, she didn't want to have to depend on her younger sister. Lightning wanted to, needed to, be the responsible one in the family.

Lightning would do anything for her baby sister and that's why she was in her present predicament standing on a street corner waiting for some man to pick her up. She needed the money and she would always do what was necessary. Lightning decided that selling her body to the highest bidder to pay for the Serah's wedding was the only option she had left. Lightning didn't finish high school and she knew her limitations, so she decided that the oldest job in the book was her most logical option.

Lightning was currently wearing a shirt that left her bellybutton exposed and booty shorts that showed her mile-long legs. Lightning made sure to not leave anything to the imagination because this was her first time and she was still learning. What caught her first potential buyer's attention was not her clothing, but Lightning's pink hair falling gracefully over her left shoulder and her striking blue eyes that pierced the soul. As a car pulled up all Lightning could here was her heartbeat.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump…_

She couldn't believe that someone had stopped for her. She felt a knot form in her stomach that she had never experienced before. This feeling was dreadfully heavy feeling was new and it worried Lightning a little, but she steeled her resolve because she would do whatever it took to ensure her younger sister's happiness. The car window slid down and the first thing that Lightning saw was silvery blonde hair, olive green eyes, and glasses. Lightning's heart jumped in surprise when she saw one of her military commanders find her in such a degrading position in life.

Jihl Nabaat eyed Lightning's form like a chef inspecting the quality of their ingredients. She needed to make sure that whatever she brought back would suit her employer's needs.

"Hmm, Sergeant Farron fancy meeting you here. Why don't you join me in the car so we could have a more private conversation?" Jihl suggested with a knowing smile.

It took a moment for Lightning to comprehend the words but as soon as she did she sat in the passenger seat of Jihl's car. Jihl drove off into an unknown direction but Lightning didn't comment because she was anxious on what was going to happen. She was oddly relieved that a woman picked her up, but it scared her at the same time because it was a female that picked her up. Lightning didn't know what to expect from Jihl Nabaat, she didn't know if Jihl was bringing her to a group of men or if it was only her.

"Where are we going?" Lightning managed to ask as her body started to warm up in the car after the light drizzle outside. She didn't notice the lack of heat until she had sat down in the car.

"We are going to a place more well suited for you to **work** ," Jihl put emphasis on the word "work" that was obviously noticeable. Lightning gulped silently and mentally prepared herself as Jihl drove to their unknown destination.

" _Remember it's all for Serah. Your baby sister needs to have her dream wedding. I know that giving my first time will be worth it because Serah's happiness is much more important than my self-respect,"_ Lightning thought to herself. She needed to milk this opportunity for all that it was worth because she needed the money. As Lightning silently thought to herself, Jihl expertly pulled up to an extravagant mansion that intimidated Lighting ever so slightly.

"Welcome to the Estheim Mansion Sergeant Farron. Now I know you may have some questions but please wait until you meet my employer before you start to question me," Jihl stated politely.

Lightning complied with Jihl's request because of her military training ingrained in her mind during youth. Lightning clearly still saw Jihl as her superior because of her dominating presence and because Jihl kept referring to her as Sergeant Farron. As they quickly made their way inside of the mansion Lightning had very little time to look at the exterior, Lightning did get a good eyeful of the interior thought. Large stairs going up to the second floor, large marble columns standing in the foyer, and multiple entrances to other rooms that connected with the foyer. The odd thing about it was that all the lights were off except for a room off to the right, as Lightning looked through the open entrance she could see that it was a living room lighted by a couple lamps and a television.

"Young master I have arrived and I brought home a new worker," Jihl exclaimed loudly for her employer. "Relax Sergeant Farron, your body is not going to be touch tonight, and before you think of leaving, you are getting paid for listening to my proposition," Jihl silently reassured Lightning.

Lightning released a breath she was unknowingly held, "As long as I am paid I'm willing to do whatever work you put me through. I've already mentally prepared myself." Lightning and Jihl both walked toward the couch situated in the middle of the living room. The first thing Lightning noticed was a mop of silver hair and then pair of green emerald eyes staring curiously at her.

"Who is this Jihl?" a childish voice called out to them. As Lightning and Jihl approach the boy Lightning was able to see more of him. He had strikingly pale skin, a rather thin feminine frame, and very delicate features, but the most noticeable thing about the boy was his air of innocence.

"This is my associate Sergeant Lightning Farron, and I have picked her to be your new help around the house while I am gone," spoke Jihl as she dropped the proverbial bomb on the other two in the room. "And this young man is Hope Estheim, current head of the Estheim estate and your new employer," added Jihl to help Lightning understand who she was talking to.

"Hello Ms. Farron it's nice to meet you. I am in your care," Hope politely said with a timid voice hoping he made a good impression with his new employee.

Lightning opened and closed her mouth several times before promptly turning around to head to the exit. " _I told myself anything for Serah but statutory rape is where I draw the line," thought Lightning, "I mean he looks about 14, he's younger than Serah! It's just sick and wrong."_

"Wait Sergeant Farron before you go just listen to my offer. You will even get paid for just listening," Jihl's smooth commanding voice rang out.

" _Hmmm, free money is always nice, as long as it isn't_ from _Serah or that giant idiot," thought Lightning, "I just stay for a few minutes, get the money, leave, and try to get more my original way."_ Lightning turned around and noticed she was in the entrance between the foyer and the living room. "Well go on, what's the offer? I need to be making money."

"Well Sergeant young master Hope needs a care taker while I work at my day job as Commander of Psicom. I know you need money, I have read your files and have seen you work. I'm extending this offer to you because I know the information I have on you is trustworthy. All you have to do is attend to the young master's needs, in short you are like a temporary maid while I am gone. If you agree then young master has agreed to pay you handsomely," Jihl calmly explained.

Lightning sighed and knew that this was a great opportunity to earn money while keeping her body clean, but something just seemed off about this situation. _"Where are his parents and if she needs help why doesn't she hire professional maids?"_ thought Lightning. "I guess I can try working here…" she answered.

"That is great! Here take this as your first payment for a job well done," Jihl smirked as she handed Lightning a packed envelope, which Lightning promptly checked and was amazed at the amount.

" _I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth,"_ thought Lightning as she tightly grasped the envelope securely in her hands. "Thank you, Ms. Nabaat for this opportunity. What are the parameters for the duration of my job?" she questioned methodically.

"Don't worry. I have taken the liberty of making sure your phone has both the contact information of myself and the young master. Ah the perks of being a commander, well I will contact you next Sunday so you can start work," Jihl exclaimed with a voice of relaxation. "And please don't worry about money, young master will provide for you as long as you take care of him.

"I will be in your care Ms. Farron. Please have a nice night, until next time," Hope light voice said in an almost whisper as he moved toward the stairs.

"Good night…young master…" replied Lightning as she tried to live up to her role, and with that Jihl drove Lightning home so that the young woman could gather her thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Writing this felt kind of therapeutic and I'm glad I did this. I may or may not continue this, it honestly depends on how I feel about the story and if anyone wants me to keep going on.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Breaking the News

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 2: Breaking the News

"Well Sergeant Farron expect a call from me to discuss your schedule and details of work. I look forward to working with you," Jihl called out as Lightning left the car and made her way to Serah and Snow's apartment complex.

Lightning turned around and stood ramrod straight as she addressed Jihl, her military training asserting itself, "Thank Commander Nabaat for this opportunity," and with that Lightning tried to turn around and walk away until she heard a voice call out to her.

"Hey Claire! What are you doing out here?" asked a familiar voice. Lightning looked to her left toward the voice and noticed the distinctive pink hair of her sister Serah. On the left side of Serah was the idiot Snow and his always present smile as he waived toward Lightning.

"Hey sis who're you talking to?" Snow asked as he noticed Lightning and the mystery woman talking as Lightning left the car.

Lightning cursed inwardly as her sister, Snow, and Jihl were all in the same vicinity, she didn't want them to ever meet. All Lightning wanted was to make money for Serah without any questions being asked, but it seemed the Maker wasn't on her side. While Lightning cursed her luck, and tried to think of an excuse the voice of Jihl next to her startled Lightning. "Hello I am Commander Jihl Nabaat with PSICOM, you could say that I am Sergeant Farron's superior," Jihl answered for Lightning as she shook hands with Serah.

"Oh! Hello Ms. Nabaat, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Lightning's sister Serah Farron and this is my fiancé Snow Villiers," Serah responded with a pleasant smile, while Snow puffed his chest out in pride when he was acknowledged as Serah's fiancé.

"Ah nice to meet you Serah, I had just finished giving Lightning a description of her most recent mission, but I haven't gone too far into detail. The mission isn't classified so I could discuss it with you, Lightning, and Snow as a group," what seemed like a smile to Serah and Snow looked like a smirk from Lightning's perspective.

"That sounds great! Please Ms. Nabaat I would love to hear about what sis does during her job," Snow barked out a laugh as he saw Lightning's irritated and uncomfortable face. That's why he didn't see Lightning punch him in the face, or understand why he was laid out flat on his ass. "Ouch sis that was just uncalled for," he whined as he rubbed his sore jaw.

"If you don't mind we can discuss this inside our apartment," Serah semi-stated and asked.

"Serah I don't think that would be a good idea, Commander Nabaat is a busy woman and we wouldn't want to keep her from important business," interjected Lightning, she oculdn't let this spiral anymore out of control. She needed to keep Commander Nabaat and Serah away from each other! She just didn't know what Nabaat would say to Serah, would she lie or tell her the truth?

"Actually, if you don't mind the intrusion I have all of my affairs in order for the night," suggested Jihl while secretly smirking at the squirming Lightning. She knew that Lightning was extremely nervous and wanted her gone, but Jihl wanted her to squirm a little more. Also, it would allow her to get to know Lightning and the area better.

Serah's squeal of approval was all Lightning needed to hear to know that Jihl wanted her to squirm, _"What about her young master? Doesn't she need to take care of him and whatever it is he needs. I just have to endure this for however long she stays,"_ thought Lightning as they all went into the apartment building to Serah and Snow's apartment.

After a quick walk to the third floor Jihl was greeted with large apartment that seemed too costly to be paid by a teacher's salary, but she kept her thoughts to herself. "Please follow me so we can sit and discuss Claire's…whatever she's doing," a smiling Serah motioned for Jihl to sit down on one of the couches in the living room.

Snow and Serah sat next to each other on a beige leather couch, and Jihl sat across from them on a black leather couch. "Please Sergeant Farron come sit with us," Jihl motioned to the empty spot next to her, but that made Lightning feel uncomfortable. It was Jihl's manner and confidence that unnerved her, she was too sure of herself. "Oh, and please no more Ms. Nabaat or Commander Nabaat, please call me Jihl. I am off duty right now and it would be more pleasant without the formalities," Jihl suggested with a friendly smile.

"Good idea, it would be great for us know each other on a first name basis. Just call us Serah, Snow, and Cla…Lightning," Serah agreed. Jihl seemed like such a nice person, she was glad that Claire had such a nice superior that cared for her.

"Lightning here has been chosen to be my new assistant and I couldn't be happier about it. I know she'll be someone I can rely on," Jihl assured Serah and Snow. "The mission she's been assigned is to be my right-hand woman, she is payed a weekly salary instead being paid for every mission she takes," Jihl explained to Serah and Snow who believed the information, but Lightning was surprised. Lightning couldn't believe that Jihl was knowingly or unknowingly helping her out with a lie, the Maker works in mysterious ways.

"Well that doesn't sound like a mission," Snow began and was promptly elbowed in the ribs by his fiancé, "I mean it sounds more like a promotion if anything, doesn't it? I mean more money, and right-hand woman of a Commander."

"Surprise…" Lightning toned in coldly, she needed to take control of the situation and emotions would only make the situation spiral out of control, "I was promoted in every way except for rank, but rank doesn't really concern me at all. Anyways I was assigned a mission that I would like to know about," Lightning tried to continue the conversation. It would be better to make a cover story with Jihl here rather than to have conflicting stories. She showed to know Lightning's situation, which scared her but she had to trust her gut.

"Ah the mission, well the mission is a bit unconventional. Lightning here has a mission of undetermined time to go undercover, sadly her job is classified for now," Jihl answered vaguely. "It'll be declassified at a later date though; the most important thing though is that there isn't any danger in her new job."

"That's just great Claire, a nice and easy job plus a promotion. We should celebrate tonight! Jihl would you like to stay for dinner?" Serah enthusiastically suggested, "I mean it's not every day I hear someone compliment her so much."

"I would love to stay for dinner but it seems as though I have to go, something urgent came up," Jihl denied Serah's request seemingly regretful, but internally she was patting herself on her back. Everything had fallen into place: Serah and Snow now know her as a friendly face, Lightning seemed to trust her just a little more, and she got to have some fun today. "We should definitely have dinner later, I'll leave you three alone to celebrate, please excuse me," and with that Jihl started to walk to leave the apartment.

Lightning instantly shot up to follow Jihl and escorted her to the entrance/exit of the apartment. "Thank you…Jihl that was nice of you, but we still have to discuss…" but Lightning was interrupted when Jihl put her right index finger on her lips.

"Please Claire relax, it'll be fine. I'll ease you into your new role, I'll message you the address and time for you tomorrow. Don't worry, you won't have to do anything that you don't want to do, young master Hope is a very nice employer," Jihl soothingly said to calm the visibly tense Lightning. "Young master Hope makes sure to take care of people that he cares about, and he seemed to take a shine to you."

Lightning looked at her for a second, nodded, and promptly went back inside to get away from Jihl. It was just too surreal: she had been ready to go through one of the worst jobs ever only to be given an amazing opportunity, and she didn't even have to lie to Serah about it because Jihl did that for her. This whole situation was going too smoothly though, Lightning had to expect anything when she went to work for Hope.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Lightning was given GPS coordinates and was told to arrive at 9am, and per her orders she was standing in front of the mansion from yesterday at 9am. She had driven on her velocycle enjoying the wind flow through her hair, but she knew to keep her guard up. She would do anything to be the big sister that Serah needed, but that required Lightning to be alive. She would do anything as long as she was alive and well to take care of her sister.

She rang the doorbell once or twice and waited for an answer, it didn't take long for little Hope to open the door with a sleepy look on his face. His pajamas were slightly disheveled showing Lightning that he had just woken up. "Hello Ms. Farron please come inside, Jihl is making breakfast. Come on you can follow me to the dining room," and with that Hope took Lightning's hand and they walked toward the dining room.

" _This kid just grabbed my hand out of nowhere, do I just yank it out of his grip or let him hold it?"_ Lightning thought to herself, she was never one for physical contact and thankfully few people tried to touch her. The only people who touched her were Serah, Snow but she always punched his lights out, and the occasional idiot that tried to aggressive with her and that never ended good for them. Hope seemed like he had good intentions, and he was only a little kid, so what was the problem with doing it this one time?

"Well this is the dining room Ms. Farron, and here comes Jihl with the food," when Lightning looked up she saw Jihl in her military uniform carrying a tray of food that smelled heavenly. "Ms. Farron can you please help her out? She usually has another tray or two," Hope asked politely.

"Hmm, yeah I can help but stop with the 'Ms. Farron' stuff, just call me Lightning. You are my employer and we should set up a stable chain of command," Lightning said in a professional manner. If Lightning was anything it was rigid, her military training had been deeply ingrained into her mind, and a chain of command was always needed for a business.

"Well can I call you Light? I want to be friends rather than employee and employer," Hope nervously asked. He needed more friends because he was too different from kids his age, Hope always connected easier with people older than him. All he really had in his life was Jihl and he loved for staying with him, but he was lonely. He was really happy that Jihl hired someone else, even though Ms. Farron was cold.

Lightning didn't answer and instantly walked off to help Jihl with another tray of food. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hope's shoulders slump just a little, he looked like a kicked puppy. _"Damn it, don't make that face it makes me feel bad,"_ Lightning thought to herself. It just wasn't fair that she felt like a bad person after a short conversation, she needed some kind of structure so that she knew what her job was because this was only a job to pay for Serah's wedding.

Hope didn't feel any better either he actually felt worse than Lightning. He could feel his eyes water and he instantly looked down and tried to stop tears from forming. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Lighting setting the last plate onto the table and Hope willed the tears away, "Thank you…Ms. Farron…" Hope spoke quietly.

"…Call me Light, young master…" Lightning couldn't stop herself from responding back, she just couldn't stand that look on Hope's face. Even if he wanted to be friends or whatever, Lightning would make sure they remained a professional relationship because this was all for Serah. Lighting had to keep all her relationships professional because she had a responsibility as an older sibling to always look out for her younger sibling. Serah's happiness was worth a lot more than hers.

"Thanks Light! I hope we can get along," Hope instantly shot back. Maybe getting a new friend out of Light was possible after all.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Author's Note: Wow this one took a while to write. Hope you guys like it and that it Lights up your day. I also wanted to say thanks for reading and reviewing. The more you guys read and review the more motivation I have to write a new chapter.


End file.
